1. Brief Description of the Invention PA1 a) an effective amount of a phenyl substituted alkyl alcohol having a water solubility of at least 0.1 weight percent (preferably benzyl alcohol); and PA1 b) a coupler, wherein the amount of the coupler is present in an amount which is at least 3.0 times the amount necessary to completely solubilize the phenyl substituted alkyl alcohol. PA1 a) applying to the coating a composition within the invention; and PA1 b) allowing the composition to contact the coating PA1 Phenyl substituted alkyl alcohol to coupler, from 1:2 to 1:1, preferably 4:6; PA1 Phenyl substituted alkyl alcohol to surfactant, about 0.005:1; PA1 Phenyl substituted alkyl alcohol to chelating agent, from about 0,005:1 to about 0.02:1. PA1 a) applying to the coating a composition comprising: PA1 b) allowing the composition to contact the coating for a time sufficient to at least partially remove the coating. PA1 a) applying to the coating a composition comprising: PA1 b) allowing the composition to contact the coating for a time sufficient to at least partially remove the coating.
The present invention is drawn toward compositions and methods of using compositions to strip (i.e. remove) coatings such as standard floor finishes and/or greasy residues from hard surfaces such as floors. 2. Related Art
Various concentrated and ready-to-use compositions are available for stripping floor finishes and/or greasy residues from surfaces such as floors, counter tops, and other surfaces. U.S. Pat. No. 5,080,831 describes aqueous cleaner/degreaser compositions comprising an organic solvent, a solubilizing additive consisting of a surfactant and a coupler and balance water. Organic solvents claimed as being useful in the '831 patent are described as being sparingly water-soluble, having a water solubility ranging from approximately 0.2 to approximately 6 weight percent in water, such as benzyl alcohol. Compositions within the '831 patent claims include a solubilizing additive present in an amount not exceeding approximately twofold that required to completely solubilize the organic solvent. Among other criteria, the organic solvent cannot be a hydrocarbon. U.S. Pat. No. 5,158,710 of the same assignee as the '831 patent describes similar compositions, some of the compositions useful as floor strippers.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,414,128 describes liquid detergent compositions which comprise a terpene (a hydrocarbon), a surfactant, a polar solvent such as benzyl alcohol, and water. Terpenes described as being useful in these compositions include hydrocarbon terpenes and terpene alcohols.
In light of the above-described compositions, one would expect that compositions comprising sparingly water-soluble organic solvents and a coupler, with the coupler concentration substantially above twofold times that necessary to completely solubilize the organic solvent would not be effective in removing floor finishes and the like from surfaces, especially in the presence of a hydrocarbon.